A Deal's A Deal
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sequel to comprimise... Angel needs Spikes help again, but this time he may just be enjoying his and Spikes comprimise just a little too much...


A Deal's A Deal.

"Spike..."

"Let me guess... You need my help with something?"

"Well, two things, actually..."

Spike grinned. "Oh, you know that's gonna cost you, right?"

Angel sighed. "Yeah, I know..."

"Hm, maybe this time I'll chain you up in the basement..."

"Maybe this time, I get to be on top..."

Spike smirked. "Well, you _did_ say you needed help with two things..."

Angel sighed again, and said; "Yeah, and one of them you're not going to like..."

"Does it involve me getting hit a lot?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I'm deffinitely chaining you up in the basement..."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Hell, I might even torture you a little first... I know you always used to like that..."

Angel sighed yet again, and said; ""Can we please just do this now? I actually have to be in a meeting by twelve. Not that I want to be, but I kind of can't avoid it..."

"Hm, sucks to be you." Spike said, pointing to the door. "Basement. Now."

"I can't believe you're actually serious about that... Well, actually, yes, I can."

Angel followed Spike down to the basement, and the blonde vampire grinned, and manouvered him over to a set of shackles hung from the roof, pulling his shirt off, and chaining his wrists over his head.

"Y'know, the last time you had me chained up like this, you were having someone stab hot pokers into me..." Angel said, a little worredly.

"Yeah, I guess I was... But to be fair, I _was_ evil then."

"Yeah, I know. You're not going to stab me again, are you?"

Spike shook his head. "Nah, not this time, anyways..."

Angel visably relaxed a little in the chains, and said; "Oh, good, 'cos you know, hot pokers really_ hurt_..."

"You whinge too much..." Spike said, and he leaned foward and nibbled on Angels ear. The larger vampire purred, and tipped his head back, and Spike grinned, and said; "That's better... Less whingeing, more screaming."

"Hey, I do _not_ scream!"

"Er, yeah you do... At least, you will do."

"I will _not_."

"Fifty bucks says you will." Spike said, dropping thier pants, and moving up behind him, chewing on his ear again.

Angel purred again, and asked; "Do you even _have_ fifty bucks if you lose?"

"No, but I'm not planning on losing..."

Angel shook his head. "Getting a little over confident this-morning, aren't you?"

"No, I just know how to make you scream."

"It used to be, I was the one making _you_ scream..."

Spike grinned again, and put his arms around Angels neck, rubbing against him. "Yeah, you taught me well..."

Angel suddenly wondered if _he_ had fifty bucks, in case Spike actually won. He suddenly wasn't _quite_ so confident that he wouldn't..."

Spike moved round in front of him, and got down on his knees, suddenly taking Angel into his mouth, and sucking hard, and Angel gasped, loudly, and bucked foward, pulling down on the chains, and Spike sat back a little, just out of reach, to prevent him from actually pushing himself in further.

"Now, now. Patience Sire..." Spike said, smirking evily, and just barely licking the end of him.

Angel growled in frustration, and said; "Spike, stop teasing..."

"Or you'll do what, exactly? Somwhow I really don't think you'r in much of a position to be making demands, Angel. Y'know, I could always drag this out longer..."

Angel shook his head, desperately. "Pleas don't..."

"Well, behave yourself then." Spike said, tauntingly.

Angel just whined, and didn't say anything.

"Good boy..." Spike took him in his mouth again, and this time Angel tried to refrain from moving too much. Spike could be a real torment if he wanted to, and he was obviously in the mood for games... Angel really wished he'd never showed Spike how to toy with people, but then again... part of him was actually really liking it.

Damned if the younger vampire didn't know how to make him want more, and by the time he was finished, Angel had the feeling that he'd probably be begging for it, if Spike had his way... He'd more than likely get it, eventually. After all, he'd already managed to get him to consent to being chained up in the basement...What more _couldn't_ he get, given some time? Angel almost dreaded to think. He was still hell-bent on not giving him the satisfaction of hearing him scream...

Unfortunately, this was becoming harder to do than say, as Spike was now doing some very pleasant things with his tongue, that were making Angel more than just a little bit crazy.

He pulled down on his restraints again, giving a loud, gutteral gasp, and Spike suddenly stopped what he was doing, and stood up, moving back round behind him, and biting his ear again, as he suddenly pushed foward, holding Angels body against him with an arm round his waist, and one hand at his throat.

Angel cried out, when Spike angled hinself so that he was hitting his prostate on every thrust, and the older vampire swore he actually almost felt just a little bit happy...

'_Oh, god! This feels so damningly good!_' Angel thought to himself, and then Spike bit him, hard, in the shoulder, growling deep in his throat, and the hand holding his throat tightened just a little, and Angel screamed. This time he really couldn't stop it, and he felt Spike shudder, and convulse at the sound, and he let go, and Angel screamed again, damninghimself to hell, as he released, for thinking that this felt so good...

Spikes hand at his throat, holding him tight against his body, his warm seed flowing inside of him, and running down his legs, as he left him, slowly, the feel of his teeth, burried in Angels flesh...

"Spike!" Angels head was spinning, and he was panting harshly, leaning his weight on the chains for support, and trying to remember when he'd ever felt this good... Well, except for that one incident with Buffy...

Angel groaned as Spike untied him, helping him sink to his knees on the ground, and Angel lay back, on the cool floor of the basement, and Spike lay down beside him, whispering in his ear, smugly; "See, I told you I could make you scream..."

Angel groaned, and closed his eyes, not even really noticing when he drifted off to sleep, still lying naked, next to Spike on the basement floor...

Angel woke up a couple of hours later, screaming, and in imense pain. '_Oh, god!_' It felt like his chest was on fire... At first he thought maybe he _was_ on fire, and he rolled over, and tried to stand up, and run somewhere. He managed a few feet before he fell over, as the sharp pain suddenly got worse... and then part of his brain realised what must have happened... '_Oh, god, no! Not this...! Not again...!_' Angel screamed again, and then the pain suddenly stopped...

Angelus climbed to his feet, stretching his limbs, and pulled his pants on, an evil smirk on his face, as he headed out the door to find Spike...

"Spike!" Spike looked up, as Angel entered the room, for some reason still shirtless and barefoot, an oddly happy look on his face.

"Er, hey. Sorry, you were kind of out of it, so I fuigered it'd be best if I just left you there... You're kind of hard to move..."

"Don't worry about it, I probably needed the rest. I haven't slept properly for days..."

"Right... And by the way, what's with the shirtless, barefoot look? You seem oddly more relaxed than usual..."

Angel grinned, and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, I guess I'm just feeling kinda... Happy, this-afternoon... I'm not late for that meeting, am I?"

"Er, no. Actualy, I'd say you're just in time..."

"Oh, good! 'Cos I really _hate_ being late for meetings!"

"Since when?"

"Since every time I am, something important happens, and I miss it..."

"Right... Well, I have to go do whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing right now... Not that i want to, hell! I could think of a lot of things I'd rather be doing..."

"On second thoughts, maybe I'll just blow this stupid meeting off... It's not like they actually need me there anyway..."

Spike looked confused for a minute. "Huh? Y'know, Angel, you're really starting to get weird sometimes..."

"What can I say? I _hate_ meetings, they bore me to a second grave! Besides, I still owe you one..."

"Okay, now I _know_ you're trying to bribe your way out of paying me..."

Angel grinned again. "You caught me... Is it working?"

"Maybe." Spike smirked. "That remains to be seen... Depends how well you perform... I did say you get to be on the top this time, a deal's a deal..."

Angel smirked, and said; "This time, _yuo're_ going to be the one chained up in the basement... Besides the fact that my shirt and stuff are still down there..."

Spike shook his head, and followed Angel down to the basement, thinking that he might have just found the usualy broody vampire a hobby... Not that he was complaining, of course. He sort of liked making Angel squirm, and wriggle beneath him, and he made some rather interesting noises...

Angel chained Spike up in the same shackles they'd used earlier, and he grinned evily, and leaned foward to whisper in his ear; "A deal's a deal, Spke..."

"You're a right real bastard, you know that?"

"I guess I can be, when I wanna be."

Spike cried out, sharply, when Angel bit him...

Angelus purred quietly at the sound of Spikes loud cry, and he grinned to himself, and bent down, to lick the blood from his shoulder. "I know you always did like it a little rough..." He said, tauntingly, and Spike gasped, and cried put again when he ran his tongue slowly down his chest, pausing to chew lightly on his nipples, before movign down to his intended goal.

"Let me show yu how to _really_ torture someone, Spike..." Angelus ran his tonuge very lightly over the head of Spikes prick, and the smalled vampire jerked in the chains, and tried to push foward.

"No, now, Spike. Patience..." He whispered, mockingly, and Spike cried out, in frustration, obviously knowing what he was doing. "Bet I can make you beg..." Angelus said, and Spike growled, and said; "I forgot what an evil, taunting bastard you could be, Ange..."

"Never pays to forget that, does it, Spike? Now, behave yourself..." Angelus was almost surprised that William hadn't fuigered him out yet... Then again, his plan mioght not work if he did...

He ran his tongue lightly over Spikes length again, and this time Spike whined, and twisted his arms in his restraints.

"Good boy..." Angelus murmered, smirking again, and taking Spike very slowly into his mouth, and scraping his teeth lightly over his length, as he knew only too well that Spike liked.

Spike was making odd little grunting noises now, and Angelus decided he reather liked them, and he ran his tongue lightly over Spikes knob again, and this time he gasped, adn jerked foward in the chains again.

Angelus smirked, and pulled back a bit, licking the inside of his thighs, and around his balls, before moving behind him, and swiping his tongue over his entrance.

"Oh, jesus shit, Angel! Stop torturing me!" Spike cried, and Angelus grinned, and said; "Why? You did it to me... Besides, I know you like it... You've always been a bit of a masachist..."

Spike gasped, and siad; "Not this badly, I haven't... This is just plain evil!"

'_Oh, William... You have _no_ idea..._' Angelus thought, laving his hole again, before deftly pushing his tongue in, and Spike yelped, and finaly gave him what he wanted.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Angel! _Please!_"

"Please what, Spike?" He asked, innocently.

"You bloody well know whatZ! Please stop toying with me, and just do it already! Angel, _please!_"

Angelus grinned triumphantly, as he stood up and pulled Spikes quivering body towards him, and he growled lightly, as he entered him, torturously slow, and said; "I always told you it was a bad idea to torment me, Spike... You know I can turn that around and use it against yu ten-fold..."

"Alright, alright, fine! I'm sorry, and yeah, I'll admit it; You are a hell of a lot better at driving people crazy than I am..."

"Mmm... You should know..." Angelus said, suddenly slambing himself foward, and hitting Spikes prostate, forcefuly, and Spike screamed, and bucked in his grasp, and Angelus held him tighter against him, biting his throat, roughly, and growling fiercely.

Spike screamed again, as he came...

Spike couldn't believe how unbelieveably freakin' good this felt! He was almost inclined to believe he'd died again, and this time gone to heaven... Almost, but not quite. Surely an Angel shouldn't torment you this much...?

"Agh! Angel! _Angel!_" He saw stars as he let go, and he felt Angel release inside him, his teeth still burried in his throat, strong arms still holding him tight...

Spike was now feeling a little dizzy, and he closed his eyes, and relaxed back, into Angels arms, as he left him, slowly, a small, satisfied growl sounding in his ear, and just as he passed out, the familier, yet unused name, whispered in the voice of the only person who had ever used it...

"William..."

Angelus growled lightly, and unchained Spike, carrying him over to a sofa that was shoved in the corner, and laying him down, placing his head in his lap, and stroking his hair, softly, waiting for him to wake up. It didn't take long.

Spike jerked, suddenly, in his arms, and tried to sit up, and Angelus held him tightly, reasuring him, softly, as he screamed, and thrashed in his arms. He went still suddenly, breathing heavily, and Angelus smiled, and helped him sit up, licking behind his ear, and saying quietly; "Wellcome back, William..."

Spike grinned evily, as Angelus handed him a fifty dollar note. "A deal's a deal, William..."

Spike grinned again, and said shortly; "Angelus..."

***Fins.***

(For now.) lol.


End file.
